Living Nightmare
by Firefighter16
Summary: It's 2 years after the events of the movie, Judy is sent to a call however soon after she calls a 10-24, 10-46 and she turns up missing and her cruiser is found abandoned in the park with the door open and radio on the ground. What happened? Can Nick solve the case and save his partner or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1: 10-24, 10-46

Sirens filled the air and the lights flashed off the trees.

"Think she's here?"

"I don't know, it sounded bad coming from dispatch."

Nick hit the brakes.

He saw headlights through the trees.

He pulled forward and saw it.

The empty patrol car in the middle of the woods.

Nick stopped and both Nick and Wolfard got out.

Pulling their guns they approached with caution.

"Zootopia Police Department if you can hear me come out with your paws up!"

Nick got up to the door and cleared it.

The hand mic lay on the ground the spotlight was also on.

Nick focused on the wood line.

He without knowledge kicked a small metal item.

He looked down.

'OC?' Nick said to himself.

He picked the can up it was ZPD standard issue Pepperspray.

"Wolfard" Nick said turning around to show him the can.

"Is it hers?" Wolfard inquired.

"Probably" Nick replied.

"There was obviously a struggle." Wolfard started.

"She definitely put up a fight" Nick said with a snicker.

"I think Chief Bogo would kick her ass if she didn't."

"True..." Nick replied.

"Why kidnap her though? It's a stupid idea to target a cop." Wolfard replied.

"I don't think they necessarily targeted her. I think they probably just decided to kidnap the first person who came along, when it was a cop they saw an added opportunity." Nick said going into his thinking mode.

"Nick, it's almost like you are them." Wolfard said humorously.

"I never told you? I was a con artist before I became a cop" Nick said.

They were interrupted by sirens in front of them.

The car came to a halt.

Chief Bogo stepped out onto the pavement and looked at the 2 canines expecting an answer.

"She's been taken chief, there was a struggle and I believe Hopps was kidnapped."

Bogo nodded in agreement.

"Did you check the woods?"

Wolfard and Nick looked at each other.

"We will get right on that chief" Nick said with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

"You do that. Nick, me and Wolfard will cordon off the area." Bogo said.

Nick grabbed his flashlight off his belt and flicking it on and stepping into the woods.

"Carrots?!"

"Judy?! It's Nick, call out if you can hear me!"

He aimed his flashlight on a black object in the dirt.

"Is that...?"

He walked up to the object.

It was a hand gun, specifically a Glock 17, police standard issue firearm.

"Chief?"

Nick picked the weapon up and checked the magazine.

"Full mag, she didn't even have a chance to defend herself" Nick said starting to feel sick, he also felt remorse.

"Wilde?"

Nick turned.

"Over here chief" Nick replied.

"You called me?" Bogo asked as he walked up.

"I did chief" Nick said as he turned around showing him the weapon.

"You and I both know she wouldn't pull her weapon unless she had absolute reason to."

"Alright Wilde, i'll believe you. However you will not be working this case" Bogo said.

"Why not chief?" Nick replied not believing what he just heard.

"Because you have an emotional connection Wilde, Hopps is your friend, has been for 2 years, your judgement could become effected.'

"Bullshit chief, I know how to control my emotions" Nick replied.

"They all say that Wilde but I don't care either way" Bogo replied. "Go home Wilde, i'll get someone to cover for you."

Nick grunted in dissatisfaction.

"Fine" Nick replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

Nick got back to his apartment and put his keys down.

He lived in Happytown in a rundown apartment building.

He turned on the TV and cracked a beer.

"Maybe some baseball will help" Nick said changing it to ESPN.

The New Yak Yankees were playing against the Tampa Ray Rays.

He watched the game but couldn't stop thinking about Judy.

'God I hope she's okay' Nick said.

Just as he said this his program cut out.

"Oh, really...?" Nick said and stopped as he saw a Wolf in a mask appear on screen in a dark room.

"Mammals of Zootopia, I want you to know that your government holds the choice over another mammals life."

Nick watched just in utter disbelief.

"Get over there!"

Another mammal was pushed on screen it was a female in a police uniform.

'Oh please don't be Judy.'

The wolf pulled the bag off her head revealing his worst fear.

"Oh god, Judy." Nick whispered in shock.

"This cop here is non other than you guessed it Judy Hopps from Precinct 1, I have demands to be met outlined now..." The wolf said as he stuck a revolver to the side of her head, Nick could see her face, she was in utter terror for her life.

"... Or she dies, and I cut her up into little peices and send her to the ZPD peice by peice, 3 million dollars to an account i'll email to ZPD"

It was then he grabbed her by the ears and lifted her up.

She let out a blood curtling scream as she tried desperately to get out of the bindings that bound her paws together.

Nick watched helplessly as the wolf smacked her with the barrel of the revolver and threw her into the wall behind him.

She lay in a ball. Sobbing sounds could be heard from the battered bunny as she lay there defenseless.

The wolf turned and grabbed her again.

He grabbed something off her belt.

"I'm sure you know what this is chief" The wolf said as he showed her taser to the screen.

"Oh god" Nick said.

The wolf stood up and fired it into her back.

She screamed as she thrashed as the electric currents wreaked havoc and the wolf kept pressing down on the trigger.

Nick stood up his emotions tore at his heart.

He wanted to cry but smothered the thought, however smothering it only turned it to anger.

"Nicholas Wilde"

Nick turned back to the TV.

Judy now looked up tears streaming down her face shocked that he knew who Nick was.

"Nick! No!"

Judy stood up but was immediatly restrained. She kicked at her attackers.

"Don't listen to him! Don't do anything he says!"

"Shut up!" They grabbed duct tape.

"No! Fuck you!" Judy yelled as they smothered her by covering her mouth with duct tape.

Her yelling was muffled by the tape as she continued to yell and was dragged off the set.

"Nick, we have unfinished business, you promised me a peice of your buisness. I wanna see you there should be an address in your mail box, you better not bring your friends, i'll bring her and we will resolve our differences lowlife to lowlife."

Nick jumped up and sprinted down to his mail box.

"Nick!"

Nick turned to see his landlord holding an envelope.

"I think this is what you're looking for" She said.

"Thanks Mary" Nick replied taking the envelope.

He opened it and found a slip of paper and a letter.

He opened the letter. It was short.

'Dear Nick

Your friend told me everything about you, for a tough cop she really doesn't really hold up well to torture, anyway. I assume you already know what i'm talking about but just in case you don't, remember the deal you made 5 years ago for a shipment of cars that you were supposed to supervise but it ended up CRASHING AFTER YOU FAILED TO PICK IT UP AND I LOST MILLIONS WHEN THEY WERE STOLEN? Yeah, that's me, i'm back and if you don't do exactly what I say I will make you pay, in her blood. If you care enough about her you will do exactly what I say. There's an address and a phone number on the slip of paper with this letter. Don't fuck with me I will kill her. Try me, I dare you.'

Nick read the slip.

He took out his cell phone.

He dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Max, I know it's you"

"Shut up, don't say my name or she gets hurt do you hear me?"

"Yeah, what do ya want?"

"I want my job done, and I want it done right, get me back the money I lost."

"You do realize i'm a cop now right?"

"I don't care, and yes, I do know.

"Alright, i'll do it..."

"8:00, that's tomorrow morning at the address on the slip."

"Alright" Nick replied.

"Nick."

Nick turned to see his short old friend smoking a cigarette.

"Lets make this bastard pay" Finnick said.

Nick smiled as Finnick tossed him a bat.

"Let me go grab rosie" Nick said.

"You still have her? She's illegal you know." Finnick said sarcastically.

"I know" Nick replied.

Nick went upstairs and opened his closet.

He opened a box and pulled a .357 out of the box and stuffed it in the back of his pants pulling his shirt down over it.

Nick went back down to meet with Finnick but was met with chief Bogo.

"No chief, i'm not risking her life." Nick said annoyed.

"All i'm asking is you wear a wire" Bogo said.

"No, he'll expect that, I know who this guy is, he doesn't mess around, this is my old life coming back to haunt me, I knew this would happen. So i'm not taking ANY chances" Nick said very annoyed.

Bogo sighed.

"Fine, we'll play it your way but every little peice of information comes to me am I clear?"

"No chief"

"What do I have to do then? Take your badge?"

Nick took it out of his pocket.

"Here you go chief" Nick said before walking past him.

With the badge in his hoof he turned and walked out to try and catch him but he was gone.

Bogo took out his radio.

"All units Be on the lookout for Officer Wilde. He's headed to the meet point."


	3. Chapter 3: On The Move

The van pulled into an alley in Happytown.

Little did Finnick and Nick know they were followed by a blue pickup truck.

They pulled up and Finnick looked at Nick with the black sedan parked infront of them.

"Ready?" Finnick said.

"When you are old friend" Nick replied.

"Lets fuck em up" Finnick said.

'When they give us the chance, I don't want my friend to die" Nick replied.

"Right" Finnick replied disappointed.

They opened the doors.

They got out.

A Wolf got out.

"Who's this Nick?"

"This is Finnick Max, he's my business partner."

"Alright, either you two wearing a wire?" Max hinted.

"Never" Finnick replied.

"You sure you ain't workin for the Police Short stuff?"

Finnick didn't like that.

"How about you take back your disrespect before I fuck you up" Finnick said.

"Aww, what you gonna do cute little man?"

Nick pulled the .357 out. "How about you stop fucking around with my business partner before I fuck you up."

"Do it and I do unimaginable things to your little girlfriend" Max replied.

"Alright, you win. I need to see her" Nick demanded.

"No, after the job."

"How am I supposed to know she's alive?" Nick replied.

"You don't. You just trust me" Max said.

"I see her or no deal" Nick said.

"And she dies?" Max replied.

"How do I know you haven't already?"

Max sighed.

"Fine" Max replied with discontent.

He motioned back to the car.

"Bring her out" Max shouted.

Two other wolves got out and went to the trunk.

They opened the trunk.

"No, get...!"

Judy fought to get away from them until she saw Nick.

"Nick! I said no!"

"You alright carrots?" Nick shouted to her.

"No" Judy replied.

"What did you do to her?"

"She's just a little butt hurt cause I slapped her around a bit, you can be assured that she won't be harmed unless you fail to complete the job?"

"Job? Nick what did you agree to?"

"Don't worry about it carrots" Nick replied.

"Hey!"

Nick turned to see a blue pickup truck along with a bunny with a shotgun.

"You alright honey?"

"Dad?"

"Dad?" Max said with a smile.

Stu stood there behind Nick.

"Listen punk you leave my daughter alone"

"Stu..." Nick said.

"What!"

Bang!

A round went right into Stu's shoulder.

"DADDY! NO!" Judy cried out witnessing her father get shot.

"DADDY!" The tears began to fall.

"Move!"

"Dad! Wake up!"

The two wolves stuffed her back into the trunk.

"I'll call you with the rest of the details" Max said to Nick running back to the car as it did a tail spin out of the alley.

In the trunk.

Judy sobbed uncontrollably, now completely broken.

'Oh my god, i'm gonna die' Judy thought.

She lay on her back and continued to sob.

She choked on her tears as they streamed down her face.

"Hey!" she yelled and kicked the back of the trunk repeatedly.

"If your gonna kill me just do it already!"

Boom!

She slammed into theback of the trunk.

Minutes later the trunk opened and she was grabbed and held up by her ears.

She saw a knife and tried to get away.

He pressed it to her jugular.

"Don't tempt me bitch. I will" Max said 2 inches from her face.

She nodded.

"Good, behave back here, go to sleep or something" Max said before slamming her back into the trunk and closing it.

Judy decided to go to sleep.

'Well, it'd take me away from this living nightmare for a little bit' Judy thought before closing her eyes.

Back in the alley.

Nick kept pressure on the bullet wound.

"Hey" Stu whispered.

"Shh, save your energy Stu, she'll wanna see you alive when she gets freedom."

"I do appreciate everything you're doing Nick" Stu said weakly.

"Mr. Hopps breathe. You're gonna make it."

"I don't think so Nick" Stu replied.

"Don't talk like that Mr. Hopps, yes you will."

"Promise me you'll take care of her for me" Stu said with tears in his eyes.

"Mr Hopps..."

"No Nick, promise me."

Nick sighed.

"I promise sir but your gonna..."

Stu's eyes closed and his arm went limp.

"Mr Hopps? Mr. Hopps?" Nick said as he shook him.

It was too late.

Stu died in Nicks lap.

Sirens could be heard all around.

"Nick, the Fuzz is coming" Finnick yelled.

"Go Finnick, i'll stay" Nick handed Finnick his .357.

"You sure man?"

"I'm sure, remember? I am the fuzz" Nick replied with a smile.

Finnick nodded and drove off.

Soon after Finnick left two police cruiser came in from each alley entrance.

2 officers from each got out and pulled weapons on him.

"Hey! You! Fox! Got on your knee's interlace your fingers behind your head!"

"Relax, Officer Wilde Precinct 1!"

"Badge! Let me see it!"

"I don't have it with me Chief Bogo has it!"

"Comply with the order officer!"

Nick got on his knees and interlaced his fingers behind his head.

Another car entered from the opposite alley.

"Officers stand down! He's one of us!" Yelled a large cape buffalo.

"Chief!?" Nick replied in confusion.

"Guns down!" Chief Bogo yelled.

The other officers complied and lowered and holstered their weapons.

Back in the trunk.

Judy slept finally in a peaceful place.

Click! Whoosh!

The trunk flew open and she was violently waken and dragged out of the trunk.

Now on the ground she sat up using her bound paws to do so.

She was in the middle of the woods. A cabin was behind her and only one of the wolves was with her.

She started to think.

'Maybe I can escape, but how...'

Then something came to her head.

She turned around and looked at the wolf, then looked at the tree line behind him.

"Nick!"

The wolf turned expecting a fight.

Judy grabbed a tire iron from the trunk and hit him on the back of the head knocking him to the ground unconscious.

She went to his belt and grabbed his knife and gun.

She took off in a run into woods.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Nick lean against the Ram Charger police cruiser looking at his badge as the crime scene investigators went to work.

Nick didn't know how to tell Judy her father was dead. Then another thing came to his head.

'What if I never get the chance to tell her?' He thought.

His ears flattened knowing that could be the last time he saw her alive.

"Wilde."

Nick turned to the towering buffalo.

"Yes chief?" Nick said.

"You win, i'll put you on the case" Bogo said.

"You are?" Nick replied.

"Yes, but just know the case went up" Bogo replied.

"Too who chief?" Nick replied inquisitively.

"ZBI, they took over" Bogo replied.

"Who's in charge now?"

"Captain Jennings, an old friend of mine, we joined ZPD together actually" Bogo replied with a rare smile.

"Hey Jennings! This is Nick i'm pulling him onto the case" Bogo yelled over his shoulder.

Appearing behind him was a Lion in a black suit with no tie.

"A fox? You surprise me Bogo" Jennings said humorously.

Nick smiled and pretended to be offended.

"Good sir, I am out right offended by these allegations toward my good character" Nick said with a sly grin.

The two looked at him, then Jennings burst out laughing.

"Oh god, hahaha, he's got a sense of humor. Ahahahaha!"

Nick dropped his act keeping the sly grin.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Captain Paul Jennings, ZBI good to meet you" Jennings said approaching and reaching out his paw.

"Officer Nicholas Wilde, ZPD" Nick said shaking his paw.

"So from what I hear Sergeant Hopps is your partner. I'm sorry to hear about what happened" Jennings said.

Nick's ears flattened again somehow he kept his composure so as not to show his emotions were compromised.

All of a suddenly his cell phone rang.

He fished into his pocket and pulled it out.

The number was unknown.

Nick hit answer and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"Nick? It's me"

He recognized the voice instantly.

"Judy?"

Bogo and Jennings looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Nick continued.

"Yeah, I got away i'm in the woods they're after me I don't have much time"

"Where are you? We can come get you" Nick replied.

Bogo mouthed something to him. ' _What happened_ '?

"She escaped chief" Nick replied.

"I don't know where I am, i'm in the woods some where."

"Hold tight" Nick said.

A gazelle with a laptop came over.

"Tracing" he said.

"They're tracing your location now Judy"

The line stay silent.

"Judy?" Nick asked.

"Shh" Came a whisper over the line as he heard voices over the mic.

He heard the click of a weapon.

"Got it!" the gazelle said.

Hemmington State forest outside the city.

Bogo grabbed a radio and called dispatch.

"Dispatch this is Chief Bogo, I need all units to Hemmington State Forest now, get a helicopter up and going to get the search and rescue out here too."

"Roger"

Nick jumped in Bogo charger and grabbed the rifle that was on the mount.

"Wilde go get a vest from the trunk for petes sake, your in civilian clothes."

Nick hopped out and went to the trunk and threw on a vest and strapped it on.

He jumped back in the passengers seat as they sped off toward Hemmington Forest.

A helicopter flew over them toward the Park.

Meanwhile.

"Shit she must've called her friends" one wolf said.

"Hmm, Max said thinking"

He pulled out his phone.

He called his associates phone.

A phone rang in a bush as Judy booked it out up a hill.

"Get her!" Max ordered.

A helicopter could be heard overhead.

"Make it quick we gotta go" Max reiterated as sirens galore began.

Judy turned and pointed the handgun at the 3 of them.

"Stop!" Judy shouted.

They stopped and put their paws up except for Max.

"Hands where I can see them" Judy said sternly.

Max pulled his gun.

Judy pulled the trigger.

Click.

Judy's eyes went wide.

They all exchanged glances for a second.

Judy dropped the weapon and booked it as they gave chase.

Bang!

A rippling pain made it's way up her leg.

She fell.

"Ah!"

She was grabbed instantly.

"No! Get...!"

She was slapped and someone gagged her and before she knew it they were binding her paws and feet together.

"ZPD PAWS UP!" a deep voice yelled out.

Max ushered his associates behind him and put a gun to Judy's head.

"Back off!"

"I'LL KILL HER, YOU WANNA PLAY? I DARE YOU TO TRY ME!"

"Chief he will" Nick said to Bogo.

"We'll get you out of this Hopps just hold on" Bogo said as they backed away.

"Get her back to the car." Max said, "... And if any of you cops try to follow she dies!"

Bogo holstered his weapon, "So close" Bogo said disappointed.

"We made some headway, now we can ID him" Jennings said.

Nick broke his silence.

"His name is Max Chance" Nick said.

"What?"

"He was my old business partner before I became a cop" Nick finished.

"Alright" Bogo said.

He walked off leaving Jennings and Nick.

Meanwhile.

Judy was ungaged and put back in the trunk.

"Behave or you'll get it, retarded ass bunny" Max said.

He slammed the trunk.

"Fuck."

Judy suddenly remembered.

She pulled the knife out of her pocket and flipped it open.

She ripped into the area where the break lights are connected.

She cut the wires on the break assembly and tucked it back in and put the knife away for later.

The car came to an abrupt stop.

The car doors opened and the trunk popped open.

They grabbed her and gagged her.

The two wolves lifted her up and carried her into a house.

"Really honey?"

"What?"

"Your bringing this shit into my house?"

"Hey this is how I pay the bills" Max argued.

He was arguing with his wife.

"Alright fine, but she stays down... stairs" his wife said.

"YOU BROUGHT A KIDNAPPED COP INTO MY HOUSE?!"

"Okay, okay, i'll fix it" Max said in annoyance.

"Look, it's bad enough your bringing it home but a cop? That's a new level of stupidity."

"Put her in the room in the basement" Max said to his associates.

Judy was brought into the dingy basement, she saw an iron door.

It opened and she was unbound and shoved through the door.

It was basically a jail cell with a dingy mattress, a lamp and a table with enough water for what looked like a month.

The door locked behind her.

"Well, it could be worst" Judy said trying to brighten her own spirits.

She took a step and pain shot up her leg.

"Ah."

She looked down and saw a hole with blood coming from it out the side of her leg.

'Crap'

Judy looked around and saw nothing.

She took her uniform top off.

"Sorry chief" Judy said before ripping it to make a tourniquet.

She tied a portion of the sleeve around her leg over the wound twice.

Then tied it and used the knife she had to cut what remained off.

Her sleeve was a temporary fix but it would have to do.

Reluctantly she lay down on the dingy old mattress.

It wasn't long before she curled up in a ball and began to cry.

'I'm not getting out of here, I don't even know if my dads alive or dead and I don't even have a clue where I am'

The tears stung her eyes as she let it all out.


	5. Chapter 5: New Officers

Judy woke up to the sound of the door creaking open.

She expected some kind of torture so she pushed herself back against the wall in fear.

Only to see a female wolf with a plate of what seemed like spaghetti.

"Relax, i'm not gonna hurt you" she said holding out the plate keeping her distance so as to show she wasn't a threat.

Judy suspicions of food were true, she was hungry but still hesitant, she didn't know if this was some evil trick to lure her out.

The wolf put the food down on the table.

"Listen i'm just tell you this, there's a wolf outside this door with a shotgun with instructions to shoot you if you try to escape" she said.

Judy listened carefully to this new information.

'I don't know, this could still be a trap.'

'But she's giving me information, she's obviously not a threat, she brought you food and information'

Judy decided to trust her.

She came somewhat closer.

"Alright, thank you ma'am." Judy said to the wolf.

"Can I come closer? The wound looks pretty bad" She persisted.

Judy looked at the tied off wound on her leg.

"Sure" Judy said a little skeptically.

The wolf came in closer and carefully inspected her wound.

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Alright" Judy replied.

Judy looked out the open door she left, sure enough, a wolf with a 12 gauge was standing there staring at her.

Minutes later the wolf returned with some rubbing alcohol and gauze.

"Alright, this is going to sting"

Judy nodded.

She winced as the wolf poured some of it on her wound.

She used the gauze to wipe it off before wrapping it with clean gauze.

"Go ahead and eat, you'll need the energy" She said.

With that she got up and left the room.

Judy looked over at the plate with steaming food on it.

"Fuck it" Judy said as she got up and grabbed the plate and brought it back to the mattress.

She ate fast.

After she was done she put it down and lay down.

Soon after the door opened again and in came the Wolf again.

She closed it behind her and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

She walked over to Judy.

"I have something to tell you, you have to promise you won't say anything" she said quietly.

Judy caught on, "Like what?" Judy whispered back.

The wolf reached into her back pocket.

She pulled out a black wallet looking object and flipped it open.

There was an ID.

ZOOTOPIA GOVERNMENT

Agency: Zootopia Bureau of Investigations

Bellow the ID was a ZBI badge.

"I'm Special agent Lockett, i'm working undercover trying to bring down his network, he has no clue as far as he knows i'm a desk worker at an office in Zootopia."

Judy looked at her in shock then relief.

"So can you help me out?"

"Yes" Lockett said reaching to her back lifting up her shirt and pulling a Glock out.

"Here, put this under the mattress" She continued handing the weapon to Judy.

Judy pulled the mag out to ensure there were rounds in it then pulled the slide chambering a round after she put the mag back in.

Judy stuck it under the mattress.

"Look, i'll be your point of contact to your leadership just give me information and i'll pass it along, and only use that weapon when I give the signal. This is serious, requires precise coordination to work."

Judy nodded.

Meanwhile.

Nick was typing up information on the computer.

Knock, knock.

Nick turned.

"How you doing Wilde?" Clawhauser asked.

Nick shrugged.

"I'm as good as i'll be till Hopps is back I guess."

"Miss her?"

"Yeah, I miss her voice, and the way she'd come in here all skippy like it was her first day, always ready to go." Nick said with a smile.

Clawhauser smiled.

"Sounds like you like her."

Nick looked at her.

"Honestly, is she a pretty girl? Yes, 100 percent. Does she interest me? Somewhat, the whole inter-species thing has me a little on the weird side."

"Wilde" a gruff voice down the hall called.

"Yes chief?" Nick replied getting up.

Chief Bogo came up behind Clawhauser.

"I have a couple new guys here i'm assigning to the case I need you to mentor them."

"Me sir?"

"Well, yes. Considering they're of the same species, I saw you the best candidate."

"Same..."

Nick looked over to see the two Foxes in police uniform.

"They're all yours Wilde."

Chief Bogo walked away.

"Well hello you two." Clawhauser said with his normal cheery personality.

The one fox smiled awkwardly while the other smiled with a sly grin.

"Well, i'm a pig, and your a pig so hello fellow pig" the one fox cocked off.

Clawhauser gave an awkward laugh.

"Alrighty well I need to get back to the desk before Fangmyer kills me."

Clawhauser slipped out.

"Come here you two"

The two walked into his cubicle.

Nick walk around behind them inspecting their gear and uniform.

Nick grabbed the ones belt and yanked up on it and it came up to his chest.

"Where are your belt keepers?"

The other fox fixed his belt.

"I don't have any."

"I don't think the academy would send you over here without belt keepers."

"They did."

"Well then i'll have to call Drill Sergeant Berry and ask why they're sending me fucked up officers."

"I'll fix it"

"Oh you will? Where you gonna get belt keepers?"

"My locker"

"So you do have belt keepers?"

"Yeah"

The other fox looked down.

"Pick your head up. What're you a child? Go get them and quit feeling sorry for yourself"

"Roger"

The fox left to get his belt keepers.

The other fox had the same sly smile.

Nick returned it with his own sly smile.

"So you think you're shifty?"

"I know I am sir"

"You think that's a good quality in a cop?"

"Uh"

"Answer the question"

The sly smile disappeared.

"No"

"It's not"

"You set an example to other officers and civilians, you can't afford to portray the stereotypes of a fox in this line of work."

"Roger"

Nicks smile returned.

"However here it's a little different."

Nick turned.

"In this office space you can be you, the lobby and the rest of the city you must be professional."Nick continued

"Now, what're your names?" Nick finished.

"Ty"

"Justin"

"Last names?" Nick asked.

"Balentino"

"Kye"

"So Ty Balentino and Justin Kye?"

"That's right" Ty and Justin replied in unison.

"Get up here I need help."


	6. Chapter 6: Crooks and Former Crooks

"Officer Wilde we've been here all night, we haven't made any headway"

"Yeah, I know Sergeant Hopps is your friend but this is borderline crazy"

Nick looked down among the stack of case files on his desk.

"You guys head home. I'll stay here"

"Alright then. Cya later"

The two other foxes walked out to go home.

He waited till they were gone.

He grabbed a pair of civilians from his desk drawer and went to the locker room.

He began changing.

"Wilde?"

He looked to his left to see Mchorn looking right back at him fixing his pant cuff.

"What're you still doing here man?"

Nick thought for a minute.

"I stayed late, i'm going undercover"

"Clear it from the chief?"

"Yeah you know, it's for Hopps so he couldn't say no to that." Nick lied.

"I'd assume not" Mchorn replied with a smile.

"I gotta get to nocturnal roll call" Mchorn said.

"Oh you're working nocturnal tonight?"

"Yeah, it sucks" Mchorn replied.

They both chuckled.

Meanwhile.

An empty apartment door opened and Ty and Justin walked in.

Next to the door was a picture of the 2 of them in uniform however not police uniform, they wore an Army uniform.

"That picture always gets me still man."

"I tend to not look at it" Ty replied.

"You alright brother?" Justin said concerned.

Ty looked down as he untied his tie.

"I wish I were" he finally replied.

"It's been two years Ty, you need to talk to someone about it" Justin said.

"No I fucking don't, no one needs to know my fucked up life" Ty replied in anger.

"Fuck man! This is why your wife left you!"

Ty looked at him.

He grabbed Justins collar.

"You don't talk about that. You hear me!?"

Justin grabbed his wrists and headbutt him.

Justin pounced down on him.

Ty wrapped his legs around him and squeezed.

Justin pulled away as hard as he could.

Ty kept his legs locked and grabbed for Justins wrist.

Justin landed a punch on Ty's snout stunning him allowing Justin to break free and mount him.

Justin took control almost immediatly.

Ty couldn't move.

"You done?" Justin asked.

"Fuck you. Get off of me!"

Justin jumped off him.

Ty stood up.

"I'm sorry bro" Justin said first.

Ty lean up against the bed frame of Justins bed.

"I'm sorry man, it's not your fault. I'm just so egotistic that I just bury it all in my head."

"You ready to talk about it?"

"Not yet, i'll tell the story to everyone."

"I'm telling the chief, you better do it."

"I will"

Meanwhile.

Slap!

Judy fell to the mattress.

"Fucking bitch"

Judy sat up and stared fire through the wolf that had hit her.

He closed the door.

"We're gonna have some fun now little bunny."

"No the fuck we're not" Judy replied.

"What?!"

He swiped at her.

Judy dodged and bounced up off the wall smacking him in the snout causing him to stumble into the wall.

He looked up at her with blood dripping from his nose.

"You fucking bitch i'll kill you!"

The door swung open.

Max grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"You idiot, she's worth money to me, you fucking molest her she's worthless and you get the blame because it's your DNA in her"

Max was livid.

"Sit down SERGEANT HOPPS"

Judy knew better than to stay standing.

She sat down on the mattress on top of the gun.

"My wife will be down with food, you better behave with her or i'll kill Nick next time I see him"

Judy's ears drooped down, and nodded. For Nicks sake.

Upstairs.

A knock came at the front door.

Agent Lockett answered.

"Honey? Your friend's here"

Nick stepped in.

"Thank you Mrs. Dirnstein" Nick said.

Max opened the basement door and exited the basement.

"Nick walked up to him."

"You got my money?" Max asked.

"City didn't come through yet, they're working on it" Nick said with a sly smile.

"You armed?" Max asked.

"Nope, only a knife" Nick replied.

"Spread your arms" Max ordered.

Nick did so.

Max pat him down and found the knife.

Max removed it from his pocket.

"She's downstairs" Max said.

They began walking downstairs.

"Alright, she hurt?" Nick inquired.

"Only a gunshot wound in the leg" Max replied.

Nick stopped and turned to face him.

"What?" Nick replied in anger.

"It was addressed, the wound is cleaned and bandaged." Max said in defense.

"Still, you broke our deal." Nick replied.

"How about I somehow make 10 cars disappear?" Nick said cunningly.

Max got angry.

"Fine, I won't do anything to her again" Max replied.

"You better not."

Nick turned and continued down the stairs.

Max opened the door and Nick walked in under Max's watch.

Judy lay on the mattress facing away from the door.

"Hey carrots" Nick said.

She turned over wondering if the mammal she thought it was, was really him.

She sat up and looked at him.

She looked terrible now, her fur was all ruffled and dirty.

She jumped at him and hugged him.

On his knee's he held her tight.

"Nick, is my father okay?" she said to Nick.

Nick looked at the floor.

"Nick?"

He looked up at her and slowly shook his head.

Judy didn't know what to do, she wanted to ball up and cry.

"Carrots" Nick said as Judy looked up at him.

She sniffled as the tears began to flow.

"I can't believe he's gone" Judy said.

She looked over at Max. Her fathers murderer.

Her sadness turned to anger and she tried to plow through Nick to get to him.

"You son of a bitch! You killed him!" Nick held her back.

"Carrots, hey I need you to keep a straight mindset, don't break on me just yet" Nick said to her.

Judy looked up at Nick, "It's already far passed that point Nick" she said burying her muzzle into his chest.

Nick held her to make her feel safe.

She did, she felt safer with Nick here.

"Alright Carrots, I gotta do what I originally came here to do."

Judy and Nick broke off from each other.

Nick pulled out a video camera.

"Alright, Name badge number and your current condition"

Judy looked at the camera tears still in her eyes.

"Sergeant Judith Laverne Hopps, badge number 5677, currently I am okay, have sustained a few injuries but nothing serious, as of my mental sanity it's diminishing every day." Judy said.

Nick hit end record.

"I gotta go Judy" Nick said as she jumped up and hugged him one last time.

"I'll get you outta here. I promise" He said to Judy.

Judy made eye contact.

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep" She said kissing him on the cheek.

Nick got up.

"I won't break it" He said as the door closed.

"Alright..." Max started at the door.

Nick looked at him.

"You have my word that she will not be harmed, as long as I get my money and the cars." Max said.

"You will get your money after the cars are in your lockup." Nick replied to him.

Max held out his paw.

"Deal" Max said.

Nick took it and shook.

"Deal" Nick said as they released.


	7. Chapter 7: Rescued

Nick looked at the mayor with Chief Bogo.

"What do ya mean you won't give us the money?" Nick cursed.

"Officer, Chief, this city is low on funds as it is 3 million dollars is a lot of money for a city like this, you two are dismissed."

Nick got up in a pissy mood.

The two walked out of his office.

"Look Wilde, you need to maintain composure." Chief Bogo said.

"But she'll die" Nick replied to Chief Bogo.

Chief Bogo looked him in the eye.

"Be that as it may you need to remain calm."

"Yes sir" Nick said in agreement.

"Go get the cars, I have an idea." Chief Bogo thought out loud.

"What would that be exactly chief?" Nick asked the chief who looked at him sternly.

"I'll explain it later Wilde" Chief Bogo replied.

"Alright" Nick said walking away.

He walked to the lobby of city hall fuming. He wanted to get Judy out of this situation.

As he continued to walk he noticed 2 Tigers in the lobby, obviously a couple with a child. They were happy and his ears flattened.

He walked outside into the City center park.

He kept seeing happy mammals and then he saw 2 children playing football like they were the only ones there.

The foot ball hit him in the chest and he fumbled to catch it.

The two kits looked at him.

He held it for a minute.

Then he smiled.

"Heads up guys" Nick said to the kits.

They lite up and jumped as Nick softly threw it back to them.

One of them caught it and they continued to play their game and Nick went on his way to get changed.

He walked into the ZPD.

"Sir?"

Nick looked to his left to see Justin there. With a handful of paperwork.

"I found something" Justin said to Nick.

"What'd you find?" Nick replied.

"Well, Max's MO, I put it together" Justin replied in concern.

"Well lets see" Nick said.

Justin showed him the paperwork.

"Apparently he's done something like this before but to a wealthy family" Justin said.

"When?"

"Well... 2 years ago" Justin replied "The victim was Katelyn Myers, the daughter of a Wealthy Jaguar by the name of Nathan Myers, he owns the local Furd factories, district manager" Justin continued filing threw the paperwork.

"What happened?" Nick replied.

"Katelyn was found in a drainage ditch out in Friesdale by Tri Burrows County Sheriff's." Justin answered.

"Did he get what he wanted?"

"Well, a transaction of 4 million dollars was made, this is what put Max on the ZPD's most wanted." Justin finished.

"If that's true, lord knows how long Judy has left." Nick said to Justin.

With that chief Bogo walked in.

"Chief!?" Nick called flagging him down.

"Shouldn't you be doing something Wilde?" Bogo responded gruffly.

"Yes chief, but this is serious" Nick replied.

"Justin show him what you showed me" Nick said.

Justin walked up to him with the paperwork.

Chief Bogo just took it and read it himself.

"Hmm, I remember this case" Chief Bogo said.

"It was shortly before Hopps was hired, it was a shame, it happened to a very nice family who's a personal friend of mine" Chief Bogo said somewhat disturbed.

"Wilde, go get some tactical gear"

Meanwhile.

"Lets go!" a wolf shoved Judy out of the cell she'd spent a couple days in.

She walked up the stairs with her paws bound.

Agent Lockett looked on hoping to get a chance to find something.

"Quit looking honey." Max said scoldingly.

Agent Lockett looked at him with fire in her eye's.

Max immediately changed his attitude and left.

Lockett saw her chance.

She went into the bathroom.

She got out her phone and called someone.

"Hello? Captain Jenkins? She's on the move."

Meanwhile outside.

A car pulls out of the driveway of the house.

Behind them an unmarked Furd Crown Vixen pulled out to follow.

Little did anyone know who Max was on the phone with.

"What?" Max said.

"That wasn't our deal Nick!" He replied listening to Nick speak.

"How bout I don't get the money I kill her" Max threatened.

Then his eye's went wide.

"How do you...?" Max replied in shock.

He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, i'll bring her"

Max hung up and chucked his phone.

"What's wrong sir?" one of the wolves said.

"They know I killed Katelyn Myers" Max replied.

"How?"

"I don't know"

"Pull in to the warehouse"

"Sir?"

"Now!"

The driver pulled into his private warehouse.

Max got out and opened the trunk and grabbed Judy by the ears and threw her from the car.

"Your friends fucked up bunny rabbit!"

Judy lay there waiting for the blows.

However none came.

"Get the equipment up, were shooting"

Meanwhile in a van somewhere.

Nick waited in his normal clothes with a briefcase of fake cash.

"Nick" said a voice.

Ty was the voice.

"You may wanna see this"

Ty switched on the TV.

Nick smiled.

Because the entire ZPD force was outside that very warehouse.

"You fucking cops think you can best me?"

Max raised the weapon to Judy's head.

Nick threw his gear on and went in the warehouse with his rifle and Justin and Ty in tow.

Nick was now feet from the place they were recording.

"You have 10 seconds to call me with a new deal before I blow her head off!"

"10...9...8..."

Judy closed her eyes.

"7...6...5...4"

Readying herself for death she began making peace with herself.

"3..." Max paused looking at the phone.

"2"

Max smiled.

"Say goodnight Bunny"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Max grabbed Judy.

"Let her go Max!" Nick yelled.

"1" Max said.

He put his finger on the trigger and Judy flinched.

Nick took aim.

BANG!

Judy stood there shaking with her eyes slammed tight as Max's corpse fell to her left.

She slowly opened them looking down seeing a dead wolf with a revolver next to her.

"ZBI! Nobody move!"

2 agents ran in and cleared finding a bloody mess.

They lowered their weapons.

"Nick..."

Judy finally squeaked out.

Nick dropped his weapon and walked over to her.

"I told you i'd get you out of here" Nick said as he dropped to her level cutting the bindings.

She shoved herself into his arms all bloody.

Finally she began to let the tears flow and she was nearly suffocating on tears.

Nick held her tight.

She didn't let go.

Nick knew they had to go.

He kept her in the embrace but slipped his paw under her legs and swept her off her feet keeping her close carrying her like a child outside.

"Alright Carrots, you gotta let EMS take care of you."

"Don't go anywhere Nick" Judy said.

"Right by your side carrots" Nick replied softly.

She reluctantly let go as Nick sat her on the stretcher in an ambulance.

"Alright Ms Hopps, raise your leg?"

Judy did so as the paramedic unwrapped the gunshot wound.

It wasn't infected, but still wasn't properly cared for.

The paramedic wrapped clean gauze over the wound.

"Alright i'm gonna transport you to the hospital okay?" the paramedic said.

Judy nodded and looked over at Nick and that smile came back almost instantly.

Nick smiled back at her.

They kept eye contact for at least half the ride.


	8. Chapter 8: You're Okay

"Easy, easy. Stay off that leg" the paramedic instructed.

He was helping Judy into the hospital front entrance while keeping her off the leg.

Nick followed as Judy wanted him too.

"What's the situation?" a male cheetah doctor asked.

"Sergeant Hopps, gunshot wound in the lower leg a couple days old, no infection or bleeding anymore it clotted effectively." the paramedic updated the doctor.

"Alright just take her into Area 4" the doctor said.

Nick opened the door.

The paramedic helped her into the room and helped her up on the table.

Nick sat down in a chair and the paramedic left leaving the two alone in the room.

"You okay carrots?" Nick asked her with a little sorrow in his voice.

"What's wrong Nick?" Judy asked noticing his remorse.

"This is my fault carrots" Nick said his ears flattening.

"What?"

"I was the first responding officer, maybe if i'd just gotten there a little sooner, you wouldn't be here." Nick said looking at the floor.

"Nick..." Judy spoke softly.

"None of this is your fault, I didn't adequately check my surroundings, if it's anyone's fault it's mine" Judy persuaded.

Nick looked up at her.

"I'm your partner carrots, i'm supposed to be there to help you" Nick said.

"Nick, if you were there probably would've had us both" Judy said.

"At least I could've had your back" Nick said.

Judy sat there looking at him. She couldn't believe he was blaming himself.

"Stop blaming yourself Nick..." Judy said a tear beginning to form.

Nick looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Even if it was Nick, you more than made up for it, you took a shot that saved my life that would've ended if it weren't for you today." Judy said with tears in her eyes.

Nick looked up and smiled.

"There's my dumb fox" Judy said, "Come here you" She said holding her arms out.

Nick got up and hugged her as they each sobbed in each others arms.

With that a rabbit doctor came in interrupting the moment.

"Oh, was I interrupting?" the doctor asked apologetically.

The two pushed away from each other horribly failing to put an act on.

"No, not at all" Judy said with an embarrassed smile.

"Right..." the doctor said with an awkward smile.

"So I know this is a hard thing to process Sergeant" the doctor finally said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"I'm okay doctor, I just wanna see my family." Judy said.

"Your mother's here for you I can go get her." the doctor offered.

"Yes please" Judy said with a smile.

"Alright I just need to get some things from you first" the doctor ordered.

"Alright" Judy said.

"I need you to take your shirt off for this one Sergeant" the doctor said.

Nick nodded as Judy looked his way.

"I'll be right outside" Nick said leaving closing the curtain as he left.

Nick then saw a older bunny looking around confused.

"Mrs Hopps?" Nick said.

Bonnie looked and saw Nick and power walked over to him.

She hugged him which surprised him.

"Your a good fox Nick" Bonnie said breaking off to go in.

"Oh, not yet, the doctors not done with her" Nick said apologetically.

Bonnie's ears drooped.

"Oh, sorry" She apologized.

Nick started to get worried, this wasn't Bonnie Hopps, he didn't know her very well but knew her well enough to know she wasn't acting the way she normally did.

"You okay Mrs Hopps?" Nick asked her.

Bonnie looked at him.

"I just hate the condition my husband's in. He made it somehow but he could've died, not to mention I almost lost my daughter too" Bonnie began to tear up, "and... Stu will never be able to use that arm again, he's gonna be a changed rabbit from all this." Bonnie said becoming frantic.

Nick went down to her level.

He hugged her and held her close.

"I'm just so thankful my Judy has a fox like you around to help her" Bonnie said returning the embrace.

"Well, me and Judy have known each other since she got here. I remember her in that ridiculous meter maid uniform." Nick said with a chuckle.

Bonnie let out a small chuckle and smile.

"There you go, laughter's the best treatment" Nick said with a smile.

With that the doctor exited.

"Oh, Mrs Hopps, she's ready for you." the doctor said.

Bonnie entered and gasped at her daughters condition.

"Judy..."

Judy looked up at her and her eye's went wide.

"Mom!"

They fell into a warm family embrace.

"I'm so glad your okay" Bonnie said with a smile.

"I look like crap mom" Judy said with a slight chuckle.

"I don't care honey, you'll always be my little girl no matter what you look like." Bonnie replied moving away setting her paws on Judy's shoulders.

Judy smiled but then that smile faded.

"What's wrong honey?" Bonnie asked as her smile fading too.

"I'm gonna miss dad mom" Judy said, Bonnie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why, he's okay" Bonnie said.

Judy raised an eyebrow herself.

"What?" Judy said confused.

"He was revived by the paramedics, they said it was a medical miracle that he lived."

"But Nick told m..." Judy stopped looking behind her mother at Nick.

"Nick...?"

Judy spoke up.

"Carrots i'm just finding out myself" Nick said.

She crossed her arms.

"Nick..." she said more firmly.

"I'm telling the truth carrots, I had no idea" Nick said feeling terrible.

"Nick, you..." she was cut off by her mother.

"Stop talking young lady, you would be dead if not for that fox, I honestly believe him, he was more concerned about you and getting you out of there, he thought he was following your fathers last wishes, he told him to take care of you. That's what he did, that's not how I raised you" Bonnie said scoldingly.

Judy stopped her purple eyes gleaming with sorrow.

"Yeah, you're right mom" Judy said and turned to Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick, I, guess I..." Judy said before getting cut off.

"It's alright carrots, you're angry, I get it" Nick said with a smile that said sorry.

Judy smiled.

"I guess i'll accept your apology" Judy said with a grin.

"Well, I don't know yet carrots, you were quite mean to this fox" Nick said with a grin.

Judy smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving (Finale)

"Alright, everyone sit" Bogo said.

Everyone sat, Nick and Judy sat next to each other in their normal spot.

"I have 2 things on the docket for today. First."

"Hopps" Bogo said looking in her direction with a serious face.

Judy looked up imagining the worst.

"Welcome back"

A volley of cheering lit up the room.

"Num..." Bogo was cut off.

"Chief?" Judy stood up raising her paw.

"Yes Hopps?"

"I have something i'd like to say."

Chief Bogo took off his glasses and nodded.

"By all means, be my guest" Bogo said motioning to the front of the room.

Judy hopped down from her seat and walked to the front, standing next to the podium.

She turned around.

"Hey guys." she started.

"I know you all know how much I love this job and i'mjust gonna say it and stop milking it cause it'll only make me cry."

She paused as all eyes were on her.

She sighed.

"As of today I put my letter of resignation into the city employment office" a few surprised gasps were heard from the room. Nick stood up in shock.

"In a few weeks... I..." Judy stopped beginning to tear up.

"I'm moving back to Bunnyburrow, and..."

Nick jumped up and ran up to his emotionally battered partner.

"Judy."

"I just want you to know that... I love you all... Very much..." She was chocking on her tears now.

Nick hugged her.

Bogo put his glasses down on the podium.

He went down to their level and wrapped his large arms around the two, neither Nick or Judy expected this.

It wasn't long before other officers left their seats and joined in.

This went until the whole room was involved in the hug.

"Hopps, just because you're leaving doesn't mean this isn't your home still. You'll always have a home here." Rhinowitz said.

"Yeah" Everyone agree'd.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot" Judy squeaked out between breaths.

"Alright alright everyone lets continue this later" Bogo said as the group quickly dispersed.

"Alright, and 2, I have a series of robberies going on in the Rain Forest District, 3 cases, case 1 Seri Dalton, middle aged Zebra, she was mugged on Tulsa street, 2, a Wolf from Bunnyburrow, was also mugged however he managed to fight his attacker off. Those rednecks sure know to defend themselves eh?"

The room started laughing.

"And finally, a rabbit is in critical condition after being mugged, she goes by the name, Judith Lasey, i'm assigning case 1, to Rhinowitz and Trunkaby, case 2, Wolfard and Wilde, case 3, Hopps and Higgins."

"Now for the assignments."

"Delgato, and Grizzoli..."

Judy was already out of the room.

Judy walked the other direction out the room.

"Judy." Nick called behind her.

"Nick if your g..." Judy was stopped. "I'm coming with you"

Judy was shocked.

She grinned.

"Yeah right, a fox like you in the country?" Judy poked fun of Nick.

"Well you know they said a bunny couldn't be a cop yet here you are" Nick countered.

"Damn, harsh" Judy replied.

"Look, Judy." Nick said with all seriousness.

"Nick!"

Nick turned to Wolfard with the case file.

"I'll tell you after work" Nick said.

"Wait wh..." she stopped.

"Great now i'll be wondering all day." Judy said to herself.

She went to her cubicle.

'Might as well start packing my stuff up'

She got up in her chair and grabbed a picture of her and her parents at the police academy the day she graduated.

She was in her uniform with her police cover on.

She smiled.

Judy continued putting her stuff in a box.

She opened her drawer and a picture fell to the floor.

She jumped down and picked it up.

It was a picture of her and Nick in his apartment on a day they were enjoying a beer together.

Judy had a pair of sunglasses on and Nick was leaning in from the side.

She smiled and folded it up and put it in her pocket.

Her filing cabinet covered with pictures as she browsed through the memories.

Most of her and Nick.

Her smile faded and took a picture off the cabinet, it was her favorite.

Her and Nick in uniform in the patrol car, it was a selfie both leaned into the phone screen.

Looking at another one she noticed Nick looking at her in a coffee shop the way he'd look at a vixen, she saw and recognized the look.

It began to tear her in two, she had feelings for him but never really acted on them.

After shift.

"Enter" Bogo said.

Judy entered in civilian clothes badge and city ID in paw.

"Hopps, I got your resignation paperwork here.

Judy sat down at the desk.

Reluctantly he set the packet on the desk with a pen.

Judy picked up the pen.

"Hopps" Bogo said in a hushed voice, he had pain in his eyes and voice.

"You still have the ability to change your mind, if you still want to, I have a friend with Tri Burrows County Sheriffs, they could definitely use a fine officer like you."

"Thank you chief" Judy said.

She pressed the pen to the paper and paused.

The pen was on the paper, there was still time to turn back.

She sighed.

She started signing.

She put the pen down.

It was don. No turning back.

"City ID and badge Hopps."

Judy set both on the desk.

Chief Bogo took both.

Judy got up and went to leave.

"Judy"

She turned around as he came around the desk.

"Hold out your paw and close your eyes" Bogo said.

"Why?" Judy asked

"It's a surprise Hopps"

She followed the request, she held out her paw and closed her eyes.

She felt a metal object placed in her paw.

Bogo closed her paw.

"Open your eyes"

Judy opened her eyes and looked down at her badge.

"It's yours Hopps, and please. Call me Keith" Bogo finished.

"Thanks... Keith" Judy said in shock.

"Not done yet" Chief Bogo said as he walked to the door.

The door opened and it was a bunch of officers all in dress blues and badges crossed with mourning bands and white gloves.

She walked out the door.

It was a line of officers, in a line on each side.

Judy picked up the box.

"PRESENT! ARMS!"

In a grand gesture all officers raised their paws in a hand salute to her as she walked by.

She was shocked.

She walked by all her friends and saw each one of them, they were all sad to see her go but they all knew they had to carry on.

She reached the lobby where Clawhauser stood in dress blues.

"Hey Judy" Clawhauser said depressed.

"Clawhauser you'll be the one I remember the most. How could I possibly forget you?" Judy said with a smile.

Clawhauser stood back up and rendered a salute.

"It's been an honor Judy Hopps."

Judy walked out the door after saying her goodbyes.

She was met with the most stunning presentation ever.

Outside fire trucks, police cars, ambulances, even Airport crash trucks, lights flashed, flags waved from the trucks and 1 big Zootopian flag hung between the raised ladders of two ladder trucks.

"We're gonna miss you carrots"

Judy looked infront of her to see Nick in dress blues smiling up at her.

Judy teared up at the sight of him.

She set her box down and charged straight into his arms.

"Nick you're the most memorable mammal i've met here."

"Well Judy it doesn't have to end here"

Judy was confused for a second until.

Nick pressed his lips to hers, she was surprised but then closed her eyes and pressed into his muzzle wrapping her paws around the back of his neck.

Nick pulled her closer and she pressed up against him, she was loving it, and it was a spark that was lite in her heart for him.

Reluctantly they both broke off and stayed in each others embrace still an inch from each others face.

"Come with me Nick, that was absolutely amazing."

"That was the plan carrots, as a matter of fact, the minute you said you were resigning. I resigned too."

She was shocked.

Then she smiled.

"You did that for me?" Judy said impressed.

"I did, 100%, i'm ready to go live in Bunny central."

Judy giggled.

"Sweet fox"

"Pretty bunny"

Their lips met again.

THE END.


	10. Prequel: The Kidnapping

She had the city outskirts today, she was right in the middle of the sticks on Halloween night.

Today she was alone, usually she had Nick with her, but he was placed in Savannah Central tonight.

"You're in the middle of the sticks Hopps, you don't need a partner" Hopps heard the voice of the Captain in her head that ran the mid shift.

'Oh, yeah of course, maybe I don't want someone to talk to' Hopps thought.

She drove down the dark road that wove through the woods.

At the moment she was angry as hell.

"Z2-40, dispatch"

Judy picked up the hand mic.

"Z2-40" she responded.

"Z2-40 respond to address 45 Gilmour Road, cross street is France Drive in the town of Jackel for a report of a suspicious person in the park, be advised, subject possibly armed."

"Recieved, show me enroute" Judy replied removing her pistol expecting the worst.

She drove until she saw a sign which said Jackel 1 mile.

It wasn't long until she reached the park.

She turned into the park and activated the spotlight.

The streets were small and narrow to her right was a dark field and to her left was woodland.

Suddenly she saw someone jump into the woods.

She stopped.

She opened her door with her weapon out ready to go, she turned on her flashlight and proceeded to the wood line.

She shined her flashlight into the woods looking for who it was.

"Zootopia Police, come on out."

It was then she heard leaves rustle to her left and right.

She backed up and shined her flashlight of 2 individuals with white face masks and one had a machete.

She raised her weapon.

"Hey put the weapon down!"

She reached for her radio.

SMASH!

A glass bottle was smashed on the back of her head knocking her violently to the ground, her weapon slid into the grass on the other side of the road.

"Got her" one individual said.

"Ha ha, stupid pig" another said.

She got up on her paws and knees.

"Get down" the other individual said kicking her in the ribs.

She reached to her belt for her OC.

They grabbed her as she pulled out the can and sprayed it into the air.

The spray hit one guy directly in the face.

He immediately dropped as the others and herself got the effects of it.

They all covered their eyes.

Judy got to her feet and stumbled into the wood line grabbing her pistol along the way.

She covered her eyes as the OC burned in her eyes.

Then she realized.

'Crap, I dropped the can'.

She reached for her radio.

She pulled it on and switched on her portable on as static came through.

'Shit' she thought.

She put it back on her belt.

She turned her flashlight off and hid behind a tree.

She could see her patrol car on the roadway however the guys were gone.

'They must've run off' Judy thought.

"Alright, go."

Judy stepped out and ran for the patrol car.

Whoosh.

A figure lashed out at her from the side and grabbed her.

The other 2 individuals grabbed her and one covered her mouth as she tried to scream.

"Shut up" one said.

"Dude do you really think this is a good idea? She's a cop for fucks sake."

"Oh quit being a wuss, she's a municipal worker, what do municipalities have?"

"Money?"

"Exactly."

"We take her, put out a ransom and the city will give us the money to get her back."

"Are you stupid? A city won't just up and give you 3 million dollars."

"They will if they want her to live now shut up and get her handcuffs and the duct tape."

Judy mumbled something.

"What pig?"

He uncovered her mouth allowing her to speak.

"You really think you're gonna get away with this, they're probably already on their way dumbass." Judy said

"I know that's why you're gonna call saying all clear before we leave." The individual stated.

"Sh-" the paw went back over her mouth.

They rolled her over and locked her handcuffs on her.

"Duct tape her feet together"

"Lets go"

They picked her up as she kicked in an attempt to get free.

They put her down next to her car.

The one individual put a latex glove on and grabbed the hand mic in the car.

He put it in front of her face and put the machete up to her neck.

"You try anything funny i'll gut you like a fish"

Judy nodded.

She heard the mic beep.

"Z2-40 dispatch?"

"Dispatch, Z2-40."

"Show me 10-24, returning for 10-46."

"Recieved 0105."

Meanwhile.

"Units 10-24 recieved Gilmour and France for a 10-24, 10-46 from Z2-40."

Nicks ears flattened as he flipped his lights on and sped out into traffic.

"Whoa, Wilde settle down" Wolfard said in the passengers seat.

"Wolfard, Z2-40 is Hopps"

"I know buddy but you can't help her if you get yourself hurt"

"Z3-50 Enroute to the 10-24" Wolfard said into the mic.

"0107."

Meanwhile.

"Quick get her in the van"

The two threw her into the van.

One climbed into the back.

"You dumb little bunny, your lucky you're worth a lot of money to me right now."

The van drove off.


End file.
